


king of my heart

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Chess, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “We aren’t even playing chess, David. This is checkers.”





	king of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 17: chess
> 
> Title is from King of My Heart by Taylor Swift aka MY 👏 SONG 👏 
> 
> 💖👑

“Checkmate!” David cried as he skipped over Patrick’s pieces with one of his own.

Patrick rolled his eyes, huffing in annoyance at losing pieces. He couldn’t believe David was beating him. “We aren’t even playing chess, David. This is checkers.”

David stuck his tongue out and grinned at him across the board. “You’re just mad because I’m winning.”

Patrick stared down at the board, trying to figure out his next move. None of David’s pieces were close enough to jump, unfortunately, and David had just jumped the piece that would’ve gotten kinged this round. “How are you winning?” he asked in frustration as he slid one of his pieces directly into David’s path, cursing that it was his only option.

“I had to play in exchange for Alexis’s freedom, once,” David shrugged.

Patrick frowned. He used to think David’s anecdotes about saving Alexis from God knows what were exaggerations or altogether made up. He knew better now, though, and if he weren’t so determined to beat David at checkers, he might’ve pressed. David was staring at the board with an intensity that told Patrick he didn’t particularly want to talk about it anyways.

Predictably, David jumped his piece and Patrick groaned. He only had two left, and he was in no position for a comeback win. The game was over, and the way David smirked at him, Patrick knew he knew it, too.

That was fine, Patrick decided for the swirling heat starting to spread through him. Victory looked good on David, even if it meant Patrick lost. He might’ve finally found a cure for his competitive streak, he thought. Losing didn’t seem so bad if it meant David Rose got to win.

Carefully, Patrick picked up the board from where it rested on the couch between them and moved it to the coffee table. He scooted closer until he practically straddled David’s curled in knees.

David raised an eyebrow, silent as Patrick’s arms looped around his neck.

“Are you gonna king me, David?” Patrick asked in a low voice, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

David groaned, but he was smiling. “That’s a terrible line.”

“I know, David,” Patrick said, leaning in to kiss him. Capturing David’s lips was far better than capturing any of his checker pieces, anyways. Much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
